Strange vistors
by DeadlyIrkenGirl
Summary: What Happens when Some odd girls fall into the world of Invader Zim? SaliorMoon belongs too Takeuchi Naoko Invader Zim Belongs too Jhonen Vasquez
1. Chapter 1

In a world where life is hard and sometimes to much to deal with... Many things is possible, Dib was walking home from school thinking of a way to foil Zim's plans to dominate the Earth...  
He didn't know what was going to happen, him being a paranormalist and wanting so much to prove to the world that Zim is an Alien was all he had on his mind...

Then it happened a strange vortex opened and five girls fell out, Dib looked confused and wanted answears but thought otherwise, ignoring the girls..

He started to walk home again...

In a house that looked odd Insane screaming was heared and alot of yelling was going on...

"Gir! What Are You doing? Put that down!" A small green Alien yelled, The Robot who was known as Gir looked at the Alien, The Alien Was Known as Zim, Who was indeed an Irken...

"Hehehehehehehe! Say Please!" Gir said giggling... Piggy and minimoose was watching as Zim chased Gir...

The five girls walked around abit, seeing the odd house, "What a strange looking house" One of the blonde girls said confused, The Other blonde girl nodded, A Blue haired Girl looked at one of the Blonde haired Girls,  
The Blackish-Purple haired Girl and Brown haired girl watched...

"Serena...That is not nice to say someones house is odd, though I have to agree, It is green with an odd Purple looking roof" She Said...

Serena looked at the girl "Yes Amy" She said with a bored look on her face...

Raye and Lita looked at eachother then back to Serena and Amy, Mina was thinking for awhile...

These Girls where known as the Sailor Scouts!

On a large ship two Tall Aliens, Looked at a big screen, They where the two Irken Tallests Red and Purple, they where listening to reports...

They did not have impressed faces on, Red was eating Nachos and drinking Soda, As Purple was eating doughnuts and drinking soda, Just then a strange noise is heared, The two Tallest looked Both confused and looked at eachother, "Whats that odd noise Red?" Purple asked while eating, "I don't know..." Red said with a raised eye..

Five odd beings walked to them lauging, the two Tallest gave strange looks, "What on Irk?" Red said in shock...

"Whats the matter Cutey?" one said with a creepy smile, Another just grinned... "Who are you!" Purple asked wanting to know...

The grinning one spoke... "I am Zoicite" Zoicite said then pointed to the others, "That is Jadeite, Nephrite,Zorconia and Kunzite, We are from the Dark Moon Kingdom... Where is SailorMoon?"..

Purple and Red exchanged looks "What are you talking about? We have never heared of a Dark Moon Kingdom, Or this SailorMoon..." Red said with a irrited look on his face...

"Don't play stupid with us, You damn giant bug creature!" Jadeite said with a your pissing me off look...


	2. Chapter 2

Red just gave a 'I don't care' Look which made Jadeite even more pissed of then he already was, Next Zorconia gave a sweet but twisted smile on her face "Look all we want is the Wench SaliorMoon, We know she is here, Don't play game with me, Or I'll rip off your antenna! You stupid Bastard..." Was all she said, Purple's antenna raised "But we are telling thr truth" He said in a panic type Voice an threw a doughnut at her. Zorconia gave a small snarl and was about to attack when Nephrite

grabbed her by behined, Pulling her back, She looked at him with a face that read 'Nephrite why did you do that?'.

Nephrite just sighed and said nothing to Zorconia, Kunzite then gave a smile as he said "Look tell us where Salior Moon is before I rip your Fucking arms off!", Both Tallest looked at eachother and then back at Kunzite, Nervous looks on their faces.

Meanwhile Back on Earth

Zim walked out his base with Gir with an annoyed look on his face when he suddenly bumped into Mina, she looked at him with a confused look on her face, 'What an odd looking child' she thought to herself,

Gir waved and said or more shouted "HI! Wierd girl with meatballs sticking from her hair!" he said it while smiling,

Serena looked at Gir and stuck her tounge out at him, Gir just giggled.

Amy gave a small chuckle and looked at Raye and Lita who was talking to eachother.


End file.
